hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Traditions of the Trade/Walkthrough
Hitman: Codename 47 Start the mission with only the Fiber Wire. The other items aren't necessary for this run. Franz Fuchs :Optional: You can talk to the hotel receptionist to get information where Franz Fuchs is staying. Head up the right stairs, and to the end of the corridor. By the time you reach this point, a bellboy should be entering the room, and you can take the master room key from the door he opens. Head to room 201. Normally, you should see the guard on the balcony of the adjacent room, or just approaching it. Wait for him to re-enter the room, and jump across (automatically by moving towards the other balcony). Equip fiber wire, and sneak up on the guard to strangle him. Now pick up everything on the table. Now open the room door in sneak mode and wait for a cop and a civilian to pass. Strangle the guard and drag his body in (otherwise, he will know when you kill Franz, no matter what you do.) Franz Fuchs is in the bathroom. Sneak in, shoot him, drop the gun and sneak out. Before exiting the room via the balcony, take the bomb case in the corner, as this is needed to conceal the chemical bomb. Avoiding metal detectors Important metal detectors can be found: * On the second floor, at the top of the staircase leading to the lobby. * In the west Metal detectors can be evaded by using secondary staircases at the back, by taking the roof-top passage, or on the second floor walkway in the lobby. Fritz Fuchs Fritz Fuchs has an item you need - the key to the X-Ray room. From the lobby, take the right-hand door on the north wall. Enter the third booth to change into swimwear. Head to the sauna on the right, and turn the valve. Fritz will be trapped in the room, and die. Collect the key from his body, and return to the change room where you get your normal suit. For time management, you should do this before killing Franz. Flower box Optional: In the lobby, you can use the Room 202 room key to get the mail. This includes a letter from the flower shop, which you can use to get a flower box (containing a shotgun). Terrorist bomb Head to the roof of the east wing. Cross over to the west wing and sneak in through a window. A guard is standing with his back to you. Strangle him. Now sneak to the X-Ray room, pick up the bomb in the bomb case and sneak back out to the west wing the way you came. If done correctly, the secretary and the remaining guard won't notice you. Escape Head to the first floor of the west wing, proceed into the kitchen, and escape through the back door. Hitman: Contracts Killing Fritz Fuchs Start by picking up the conference ID and dropping the suitcase and your pistols--you won't be able to get them inside and they aren't useful for a Silent Assassin run. Head through the front doors and go straight through the lobby and up the small flight of stairs. Rather than go up the stairs to the left or right, go through the doors in front of you; you'll be in a small bar with an open window overlooking the thermal bath. Close it so no one sees what happens in there. Pick the lock to the leftmost thermal bath door, make your way through the showers and watch out for the guard that patrols the edge of the bath. You have two options here. You can wait for the guard to look the other way before quickly sneaking up to Fritz and performing the fiber wire takedown, or you can wait for Fritz to leave the bath and go into the sauna, sneak past the guard and turn up the heat on him, but this requires a bit of waiting because he's happy to stay in the bath for about five minutes. Either way, make sure to take the key from his corpse before you leave. Killing Franz Fuchs On any of the floors, try to find one of the hotel clerks that wanders around vacuuming. When he goes into a room, he'll leave his master key in the lock. Take it, he won't notice (but a hotel guard will, so make sure one isn't walking behind you). Now go to the right side of the second floor and use the key to unlock Room 203 without the bodyguard getting suspicious. Go out onto the balcony and make sure the indoor bodyguard isn't about to walk out before you jump across. Go inside or wait for the guard to come out onto the balcony and use the syringe on him if you still have it, otherwise strangle him. Franz is in the shower. Quietly open the door and strangle him. Take the metal briefcase that's in the corner of the bedroom and go back out the way you came. On the way, you may pick up the "Do Not Disturb" sign from the table in Fuchs' room and hang it on the door. Pick up the chemical bomb Go up the stairs to the third floor. In the northwestern corner there's a door that leads out onto the roof. Walk across the roof, climb through the window and sneak out of the door to your left. With sneak on, continue into the dentist's office. You'll want to stay away from the patrolling bodyguard in there; if you didn't knock out the guard in the bath, you can use the syringe to take care of him, but that's not recommended. Open the door to the x-ray room and put the chemical bomb inside the suitcase. Escape Retrace your path through the hotel down to the first floor and exit. Head to the left to complete the mission with a Silent Assassin rating. Category:Hitman: Contracts walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Codename 47 walkthroughs